


Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

by steelrunner



Series: Broken Toy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shibari, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura turned her head as the Galra girl circled around her again, craning her neck as far as her bonds would allow. She looked down at Allura with a smug smile on her face - justifiable enough, given her circumstances.





	Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

Allura didn’t take her duty as a paladin lightly. She knew that defeat would mean torture, execution, and the extinguishing of any hope to topple the Galra Empire; she had accepted that fact from the moment she had stepped abroad the Castle of Lions, to when she had donned her armor for the first time. That was what it meant to be a soldier.

This…was not something she had prepared for.

Allura turned her head as the Galra girl circled around her again, craning her neck as far as her bonds would allow. A commander, judging by the rank-markings of her armor, though the woman was clearly of mixed blood; her skin was a bright, smooth red not native to any Galran race, and her crest lengthened into a jaunty tail, patterned with colorful markings. She looked down at Allura with a smug smile on her face - justifiable enough, given her circumstances.

They must have sedated her very heavily. When Allura had drifted back into consciousness, she had already been forced into position, dark cords forming complex patterns of knotwork over her black jumpsuit. The ropes kept her forced into a kneeling position, ankles and wrists hobbled together so severely that her back was forced into an arch, a stance that thrust her chest forward in an obscene way. Allura had never felt so _exposed_ before, even though she was clothed head to toe. And evidently her captor was enjoying seeing her that way.

“I won’t talk,” Allura spat, voice as firm on the outside as she was nervous inside. “You can do anything to me, but I won’t give up Voltron’s secrets.”

The Galra girl sighed. “That’s what I thought you’d say. Though it certainly means my job is going to be a lot more fun.” There was a flash of silver between her fingers, and she neatly caught the knife when she flipped it up into the air: a slim, short blade. Allura felt the blood drain from her face. “Are you really sure about that anything? Because I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Allura just glared. The girl kept walking around her, and Allura looked around for any means of escape. There was a lone chair in the cell, sitting in the corner; if she could break free and get ahold of that, use it as a shield, then maybe she force her captor back far enough to get out the door…

The light over the door went blue as it hissed open. Standing the threshold was the commander Allura had fought earlier; towering and broad-shouldered, her fur dark violet and pink. There was a long scrape on one cheek, an ugly red.

“Ah, Zethrid!” the girl said cheerfully. “You remember her, Princess? You were a little rough on her, I think.”

Zethrid glowered down at Allura as she stepped into the room, boots ringing on the metal floor. She looked up at her fellow commander. “So, how are we doing this?”

“Well, his highness did say I could do whatever I wanted…” The cool flat of the blade pressed against Allura’s cheek, and Allura went very, very still.

“ _Ezor_ ,” Zethrid said warningly.

The girl - Ezor, apparently - retracted the blade, waving her hand like it was only a joke. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” She grinned at her compatriot. “But I think you’ll like at least some of my ideas.”

Zethrid raised her brow. “Show me.”

Ezor crouched down in front of Allura, so they were at eye level. It was hard to hold back the curses boiling under her tongue, but Allura did it, reducing herself to a glare. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. The smile on Ezor’s face grew. She raised the knife, set it against Allura’s collarbone - and slashed down, right down the part between her breasts. The tip of it didn’t even graze her.

Allura stared down at her chest, uncomprehending, Then Ezor grabbed both sides of the rip, and pulled.

Allura’s breasts spilled out of her suit, framed by the ropes wound across her chest: the tight fabric had been the only thing keeping them in place, and they looked huge without any restraint, nipples wide and dark. “Oh my,” Ezor murmured, and even Zethrid graced Allura with a lecherous grin.

Allura automatically tried to flinch away when Ezor’s hands went to her chest. “Stop! What - what are - ” Ezor grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze, red hands stark on Allura’s brown skin. “What is the _point_ of this?”

“Perks of the job, Princess,” Ezor responded, kneading her breasts. It had been years - millennia, technically - since anyone had touched her, let alone pawed at her in such a lewd manner. Allura shivered in the cold air, and Ezor palmed her nipples. She pinched them sharply, making Allura jerk. 

Zethrid stooped down, reaching out to take a handful for herself. Even her hand wasn’t big enough to cover Allura’s breast, the extra flesh bulging between her fingers as Zethrid gave it a squeeze - then lifted her hand and gave it a slap, shockingly painful against the tender flesh. Allura cried out, and Zethrid did it again before repeating her actions with the other one.

Allura tried not to whimper with pain as Zethrid tweaked her nipple. “Sensitive, are you? Pathetic.”

She went to stand behind Allura as Ezor stood. Allura took a deep breath, trying to master herself. Why did they think they could break her with this treatment? Her breasts were growing sore, nipples stinging, but this was nothing compared to some of the injuries she had seen her friends take. But she couldn’t figure out why the rest of her body ached so, as though the feeling were radiating from her tense thighs -

The tip of Ezor’s boot pressed against her crotch, and Allura failed to restrain a gasp at the sudden wave of _pleasure_ that washed over her. Ezor paused, and nudged her boot against her a little harder, smirk widening.

“My oh my. You know what, Zethrid - ” The hard leather ground against Allura’s clit, nearly making her eyes roll back in her head. “ - I think the Princess _likes_ this.”

Zethrid gave a disdainful snort. Those thick fingers sank into Allura’s hair, wrapping it around her fist to make a short, taut leash. “Of course she does. Most bitches know when to submit to their superiors.”

“That’s right,” Ezor purred. “You ready to give in and obey yet, Princess?”

“No!” Allura denied loudly. “A-and I don’t like this!”

Ezor crouched down in front of her, and Allura looked away, flushing hotly as she reached out and cupped Allura’s sex in her hand. The pressure on the heel of her palm alone was enough to make Allura shudder. She wrenched herself upright, glaring as she met Ezor’s yellow eyes. “You are _not_ going to make me talk.”

Ezor responded to that by giving Allura’s cunt a slap, just enough to make Allura wince. Then she used one hand to force Allura’s thighs wider apart, raising her knife in the other. “Hold her still, Zethrid.”

Zethrid’s grip tightened. Allura watched with fear as Ezor lowered the knife between her thighs. The flick of knife through fabric came with a quiet _zip_ , and Allura inhaled sharply as cool air washed over her throbbing cunt. Ezor kept cutting, removing the crotch of Allura’s suit until she was fully exposed.

The shame was almost overwhelming as Allura felt both of the commanders’ eyes on her, but she didn’t know where else to look: the thin patch of white hair on her mound didn’t do anything to hide her folds, pink and shining with wetness. Ezor murmured with excitement, and her fingers delved into them, rubbing over her clit for a heart-stopping moment before moving farther back, sinking into her tight hole. Allura’s first attempt to struggle bought her a sharp tug on her hair and Zethrid’s low, vicious growl.

Allura tried to keep herself from panicking, breath growing uneven. “S-stop that! Stop touching me!”

“But it looks like you’re enjoying it so much.” Ezor held up her hand, and Allura’s blush deepened with shame to see the stringy wetness on her fingers. “Are you sure?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, sliding two fingers right back into Allura. Allura couldn't help quaking as they probed inside of her. “It’s - it’s just biology - ”

“Oh, biology,” Ezor said sarcastically. “I don’t know what that has to with getting all wet and sloppy for enemy soldiers.” Her fingers pumped in and out, making filthy, wet sounds. “Stop pretending you don’t like this. If you’re gonna be a slut, you should at least be an honest one.”

“I’m not a slut!”

“Yes you are,” Ezor said, her voice a sing-song. She pulled her fingers free of Allura’s cunt, drops of slick splashing on the floor below. “And I think this particular slut is ready for a good, hard breeding.”

Ezor looked up, over Allura’s shoulder - back at Zethrid. Allura turned her head to get a good look at the sitting general. Her jaw dropped as she saw Zethrid casually stroking her cock, standing upright and hard. It looked to be nearly the size of Allura’s forearm, with a wide head and myriad bumps, flushed teal that nearly reached green at the tip.

“N-no - ” Allura’s eyes snapped back to Ezor, now smiling. “No, you _can’t_ \- ”

Ezor’s knife flashed again, and Allura tried to surge to her feet as she felt the bonds between her hands and her feet slacken, but Zethrid seized her easily, pinning her in place. She bent Allura over at the waist, then tugged her back with her as she sat down.

“Please!” Zethrid forced Allura’s legs up, folding her in half. “No! Please, don’t do it - !”

Zethrid let out a pleased growl as she dragged Allura down onto her cock. That fat head popped inside of her, and when Zethrid pulled her down onto the bumpy shaft Allura screamed, clamping down in a fruitless attempt to keep the intruder out. It only made it worse. By the time Zethrid settled Allura in her lap, she was quivering, straining against her bonds while still struggling to stretch around Zethrid’s cock.

“Mmmm.” Zethrid’s large hands tightened on her hips, and then started pulling her _up_. “Fuck, but she’s tight.”

“Well, you can fix that, can’t you?” Ezor tilted her head. “Loving this yet, Princess?”

Allura tried to curse at her, but couldn’t muster the energy to do more than sob. The bumps kept sliding and dragging against her sensitive walls, making her feel stuffed and over-full on top of the relentless mix of pleasure and pain. Zethrid was yanking her up and down on her cock like a toy, each thrust making her body bounce. It felt monstrously huge inside her, like Zethrid was reshaping Allura’s cunt to fit her. She didn’t even have the clarity of mind to try and shift to make it easier before Zethrid slammed into her again, scattering Allura’s thoughts.

Ezor stepped forward, taking in every inch of Allura in the same smug, satisfied gaze she had been watching her with all this time. “I have to say, you look much better like this than in all that armor.” Her fingers snaked between Allura’s thighs, pinching her clit hard enough to make Allura shout. “Much more fitting to the slut you really are.”

Allura squeezed her watering eyes shut. She was going to _come_ , the pleasure welling up from the core of her, not stopping despite her humiliation and shame, knowing that her enemies were going to see her broken and writhing - 

The world spun as Zethrid suddenly heaved Allura off her cock and onto the floor, stunning Allura and knocking the breath from her lungs. Zethrid grunted, and the next moment a huge load of purple come splattered across Allura’s chest, thick and hot on her skin. Allura squirmed and gasped, trying to chase her orgasm, but the feeling faded quickly, leaving her legs shaking. She nearly sobbed in frustration.

The come dripped down the sides of her breasts as Zethrid squeezed out a last few drops, still grunting. The musky scent of it invaded Allura’s nose as Zethrid sat back down, and Allura’s hips bucked against her will, slick smearing across her thighs. “No - w-what - ”

There was the sound of footsteps, and Ezor appeared, leaning over her. She had stripped down out of her armor. Allura just stared up at her, panting and trembling, as Ezor began to peel off her jumpsuit. “Oh no,” Ezor said, mock-disappointed. “You didn’t think we’d let you have what you want right away, did you? Gotta tell us what we want to know first.”

Allura’s eyes widened as Ezor slid down the waistband of her suit, revealing a long scarlet tentacle dripping with fluid; tucked against her thigh, it rose into the air, throbbing. Ezor smiled with all her teeth. “Well - that and a few other things…”

===

"I know I said use any means necessary, but..." Lotor peered through the glass wall of the cell, examining the prone figure within. “Did you need to take it this far?”

Princess Allura lay slumped against the wall of her cell, only held upright by her chained wrists; unconscious, her expression was slack and exhausted, hair a tangled mess. Her naked body was smeared with streaks of come, and a pool of it was gathering beneath her hips, slowly spreading. That wasn’t even to mention the bruises, scratches, and handprints that marked her dark skin.

“She was very resistant at first - kept saying we could do anything to her and she still wouldn’t talk.” Ezor grinned, cocky and satisfied. “After a few dozen rounds of denial, she switched over to doing anything _for_ us instead. Much more satisfying.”

“Good,” Lotor said, turning away. He continued on down the hall, Ezor at his side. “Make sure you turn every scrap of information over to the analysts; you never know what might have some significance. Alert the escort ships that we’ll be remaining on high alert until we reach the base - and increase the guard presence too, for good measure.”

“You got it,” Ezor chirped. 

“Excellent. That’s all the orders I have for you now.”

Ezor stayed right where she was, alert and interested, practically bouncing on her feet.  
Lotor sighed. “You can keep playing with her, if you wish. No permanent damage or marks. And take the others with you - let them burn off some steam.”

Ezor’s smile brightened to blinding. “Thank you _so much_ , Lotor! Oh, Narti is going to have so much fun with her…” With a perfunctory bow, she turned back down the hallway, a skip in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> So...if any of you have some dark and kinky prompts related to this fic, feel free to leave me a comment or an ask because writing this was _so much fun_.


End file.
